Frosted Flame
by xXAngel FlameXx
Summary: You never actually though it would go this way. You and Jack being friends. I mean, come on! He's a giant ice cube! And you're…a giant furnace. In the books you had read, fire and ice are always enemies. Heck, you could prove that with science! But no! You and jack had to be friends! Not that you're complaining or anything… This one shot song fic its bound to have you saying aww!


Hello my radioactive homies! O-O This is just a little song fic about our dear Jack Frost whom we all love so much! -Blows him a kiss- I was inspired by a YouTube video to do this because it was JUST SO SWEET! TT-TT I WAS CRYING OMG….anyway, so here ya go enjoy! ;) Oh wait…disclaimer. I do not own ROTG or Simple Plain I own myself only!

y/n = your name

e/c = eye color

h/l = hair length

You never actually though it would go this way. You and Jack being friends. I mean, come on! He's a giant ice cube! And you're…a giant furnace. In the books you had read, fire and ice are always enemies. Heck, you could prove that with science! But no! You and jack had to be friends! Not that you're complaining or anything…

"Jack Frost! If you don't hurry up. Imma burn your ass off!" You yelled.

"I'm trying!" He yelled back, his voice muffled by the door between you two.

It was the annual spirits ball and if he didn't hurry, you guys were going to be late! Jack was still trying to get on his tux and you were finished. You looked down at yourself and admired what you saw. You had on a red-orange dress that came up a little above your knees. It was a simple color with no designs but the back was cut out. It was also strapless. You had on some red heels too. You thought about it for a while noticing that it's a bit sexy for a ball. But please, your middle name was Sexy.

Actually it was Ember. y/n Ember Flame was your real name. But still you could pass for the name Sexy. You wondered what boys think when you walked by. They probably wanted to go up and put their hands on…

"Y/n…I need help…"

You let out a groan.

"Coming…" You said.

You walked in to an amazing sight. Jack was on the floor struggling to get his shirt on. You started to laugh uncontrollably.

"It's not funny!" Jack yelled while blushing, a bluish tint on his face. Calming down your laughter, you helped Jack up and pulled the shirt over his head.

"It's inside out you dumbass." You explained while fixing it. Then you pulled it over his head.

"Thanks. I was having a little difficulty there." Jack mumbled.

"A little?" You replied. Jack just looked at you. For a few moments you just stared at each other. Blue eyes looking at e/c-redish eyes. You saw Jack look down at your lips. Feeling the blush come, you spoke.

"Let's get going!" You said as you grabbed hold of Jack's wrist.

"What are you doing!? We have a good hour and a half left?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Really? Oh. Sorry I just got a little carried away…" You replied sheepishly.

"A little?" Jack said mimicking you. You rolled your eyes which landed back on Jack's. His expression went from fun and playful to something else you couldn't put your finger on. He got closer to you and whispered in your ear.

"Follow me…" He whispered. He grabbed hold of your hand and led you to an unknown destination.

When you got there, Jack went behind you and covered your eyes with his hands.

"Jack…" You mumbled.

"You gotta promise not to open your eyes…" He said. His voice startled you a bit because it was so close to your ear.

"Promise…"

He dropped his hands down. You then felt his hands grip your upper arm and start to push you forward.

"Watch your step." You heard him say.

There were some steps that you had to climb but it ended shortly. You liked the feeling of Jack holding you, but you couldn't quite put your finger on the emotion. Maybe it's just happiness? You sucked at knowing emotions. After all, before you became a spirit, no one seemed to notice you or give you love. No doubt that when you died in that fire, people mourned for maybe a few hours then went on with their lives.

Jack then slowed you down.

"Don't open yet." He said. You obeyed. You also felt his presence leave you. Making you pout a bit. But you kept your eyes closed.

Soon you heard a sound. Then another. And another. It sounded like a piano.

"You can open them now…"

You shot your eyes open. Unable to beat the suspicion. You looked around the room, and then your eyes landed on something white and gold.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" You half yelled half whispered. :P

Before your eyes was a grand piano. It was painted all white but the edges were golden. You ran your hands along the piano. You then heard a tune come out. You looked at Jack to see that he was the one playing the piano with a small grin on his face. He started to sing.

"I want to start, by letting you know this. Because of you, my life has a purpose. You helped me be who I am today, I see myself in every word you say." You sang next.

"Sometimes it feels, like nobody gets me. Trapped in a world, where everyone hates me. There's so much that I'm going through. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Jack: I was broken…

You: I was choking…

Jack: I was lost…

You and Jack: This song saved my life.

You: I was bleeding…

Jack: Stopped believing…

You: Could have died…

You and Jack: This song saved my life. I was down. I was drowning. But it came on just in time. This song saved my life…

There was a short pause with just the piano music and you and Jack shared a smile. You started off.

"Sometimes I feel, like you've known me forever. You always know how to make me feel better. Because of you, my dad and me are so much closer than we used to be." Thoughts of how Jack helped you get closer to your father flashed through your mind. He died in a car crash leaving you heartbroken. A tear escaped your eye as Jack started to sing.

"You're my escape when I'm stuck in this small town. I turn you up, whenever I feel down. You let me know like no one else, that it's okay to be myself."

Jack: I was broken…

You: I was choking…

Jack: I was lost…

You and Jack: This song saved my life.

You: I was bleeding…

Jack: Stopped believing…

You: Could have died…

You and Jack: This song saved my life. I was down. I was drowning. But it came on just in time. This song saved my life.

Another pause you looked up and saw Jack smiling at you. You felt the tears streaming down your face, ruining your make-up in the process. Jack chuckled and sang.

"You'll never know, what it means to me. That I'm not alone, that I'll never have to be…." He stood up from the piano, making the music stop. He walked over to you. He took his hand and wiped away a tear from your face. He continued to sing without the music.

"I was broken, I was choking, I was lost…this song saved my life…I was bleeding, stopped believing, could have died…this song saved my life. I was down, I was drowning, but it came on just in time….this song saved my life. My life…my life." He looked at you before he finished the song his own way.

"Your song saved my life…."

After hearing that, you broke down in tears, crying hard as you buried you face in Jack's shoulder. All the memories of your past came back. All the hate and sadness. The people you thought loved you went away and left you to die. All the sadness cooped up inside of you coming out in one big wave of tears. All the while, Jack was holding you.

"I'm here for you y/n…I'm here…" he said while tangling his fingers in your h/l, h/c hair. You both stayed there as your sobs became small whimpers and then it was quiet. You wished this moment would never end, but as Jack pulled away, you almost burst into tears again.

"Its okay y/n…I won't leave…" Jack whispered. He cupped your face with his hands and slowly but surely he kissed you. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck as his arms snaked around your waist. It was the first kiss you had ever had, it was worth the wait. This went on for about two minutes before you two had to take a break to breath.

"You two done yet?"

You both turned at the sound of the voice. You heard Jack sigh.

"Of all the people…"

You blushed at the sight of Bunny staring at you guys. A small blush to his face as well. You looked up at Jack whose whole face was a blue tint. You giggled.

"Yeah were done." You replied. Jack looked at you.

"W-We are…?" You could feel the sadness in his voice. You giggled. And spoke.

"Bunny…do you uh…mind?" Bunny understood what you were trying to say.

"Uh...uh yeah sure mate…Jack…" Bunny said while pointing his fingers at his eyes then at Jack. You both giggled.

"Geez…he acts like I'm going to corrupt you or something." Jack said. You looked up to him.

"Naw…you wouldn't do that."

Jack smiled.

"That's my job…"

His smile went away at your words leaving him in a shocked state.

"W-Wh-Wha?"

You pushed him down on the couch that was there, and then you ran to the door and locked it. Jack smirked.

"I like where this is going…"

**HA! Tourcher! Unfortunately, because NO ONE responded to my poll, this story is staying a one-shot...sorry all my multi-chapter story lovers! TT-TT I will make it up to you some how! **


End file.
